Take Flight
by DestinyIntertwined
Summary: Her heart started to beat almost painfully against her ribs as she balled the fabric of her dress in her dainty hands, petrified by the seemingly unknown presence of the beast that belted out such a powerful shriek.-Based on Bioshock Infinite-


**-Hey, This story is based on the new Bioshock game, Bioshock Infinite. I don't own any of the characters except Eden, the rest belong to the owners of Bioshock. Now enjoy! And I 7 reviews before I update on my next chapter, I want feedback from you guys. Enjoy! And I apologize for any grammatical errors! :)-**

Take Flight

Chap 1: HIM

Eden stood along side the metal railing as she looked out into the vast horizon filled with serenading birds that swayed about the cotton clouds. Her slightly calloused hands gripped the cold railing, her hands were that of a hard worker, an inventor to be exact. Eden loved to create many things, ever since the age of six when she observed her father link together the tiny gears inside a watch she became fascinated by the hypnotic turning of the mechanisms. Since then, she started to construct clocks and even a small little steam engine that could power a small toy car. Her hands often stunk of the faded stench of foreign metals that she would tinker with during her free time. Though in her current residence, in the City of Columbia, only a few knew of her skills when it came to metal and gears. One of said civilians was her father, Gregory Blumenfeld, who was extremely proud and supportive of his daughters creativity. The other was her best friend Elizabeth, who she hadn't seen since she was 12 years old. Now 19, Eden can still perfectly project the day of Elizabeths disappearance clearly in her minds eye.

_ It was a beautiful sunset, the sky was alight with a violet hue as both Eden and Elizabeth stood together in a comfortable silence. Eden jutted out her hip as she curled her fingers into her side while biting softly at her bottom lip. Her thoughts winding around her next creation that was soon to be born into the world. Elizabeth glanced at her friend, a smile curling her lips as she saw her friends facial expression, knowing all too well what was reeling through her mind._

_"Are you going to create it soon?" Elizabeth mused as she smoothed out her short, ebony locks, azure eyes twinkling with amusement. _

_Eden grinned with excitement, "Soon...and it's gonna be big!" she crowed. _

_ Though her moment of bliss was short lived, as a thunderous roar silenced the city of Columbia. Eliza's countenance twisted into one of horror as her insides clenched and shuttered with dread._

_"He's Here..." Her voice wavered, heightening in pitch as the deafening sound of wings flapping echoed in the tense silence._

_ Eden was scared, and the hostile cry that was released into the air once again didn't help her feel any less vulnerable_

_"Who...?" She whimpered as she frantically looked for the source of the animalistic screech. Her heart started to beat almost painfully against her ribs as she balled the fabric of her dress in her dainty hands, petrified by the seemingly unknown presence of the beast that belted out such a powerful shriek._

_ Eden looked to her best friend for comfort only to witness Elizabeths head tilted skyward with her eyes wide and her pupils dilated by the horror that was closing in on them. A shadow engulfed the two, as the mighty bird-like beast towered over them before loudly landing a foot or two away, Eden's head swiveled in it's direction before gaping at it's massive size. The metal brute's eyes glowed a feral red as it cried out once again._

_"It's Him..."Elizabeth whimpered._

_ Eden was without a doubt frightened, but at the same time she felt prickle of inspiration swell within her chest. The beast was beautifully crafted, it's metallic wings and body were shaped wonderfully, she couldn't help but admire it. Oh how she would love to create such an incredible being, to breathe life into a simple sheet of metal before molding it into something so much more. Though her fascination ended as soon as Elizabeth cried out her name, now squirming in the clutches of the beasts left talon._

_"Eliza!" She screamed as her eyes started to sting with fresh tears. She reached out a hand as Elizabeth struggled to do the same, as their fingertips brushed against each other Eden tried to make a grab for her hand, but to no avail, the beast took flight and flew off into the distance. Eden couldn't erase the screams that tore through Eliza's throat from her mind as the creature continued onward into the unknown._

Eden sighed as she shook the image from her head, curling a slim digit around a lock of chocolate, brown hair as she stepped back from the edge that overlooked the evergreen plains thousands of feet below. Turning in the opposite direction, she sauntered along the cobblestone path that lead to a quant little town. Numerous people chattered around her, gossiping of the newest trends or dramatic events that really didn't seem matter to Eden. Her strapless, sapphire, blue dress fluttered softly in the wind as she clutched her long sleeved jacket closer toward her chest. It was a rather windy day, the wind whistled violently into her ear as it whipped her brown tresses around her, as if she were suspended underwater.

Though the wind blared against her ear drums, she was still able to catch a modest noise that interfered with the howling of the wind. Her heart sputtered in response as the familiar feeling of panic and adrenaline pulsed through her veins, pushing her to move faster then normal. She knew it was him, it had to be. There was no other creature that could possibly release such a herculean roar, like Him . The wind aided her, channeling the symphony of monstrous cries to her ears. She spurred onward toward the metal beast, the beast which birthed thunderous roars deep within it's hollow, torso, the beast which seized the breath from her very lungs simply by it's stunningly crafted form, and the very beast that robbed her of her very best friend.

She came to a stop, as she thought she would come face to face with Him, though to her joy she was mistaken. The very person that stood before her was someone she had been longing to see for years. Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" Cried out Eden, eyes warming with fresh tears, no doubt ecstatic to finally see her best friend. Elizabeth's head swiveled in Eden's direction, her eyes wide with horror as she shook slightly in dread.

"No! GO BACK!" She screamed. Just as Elizabeth bellowed out her demand a metallic cry boomed throughout the area. Him seemed to appear out of thin air, like a phantom hatched from her own personal hell. With one mighty swing of his powerful wing, he sent her flying into a nearby brick wall. Her face abruptly became numb, her right eye more specifically, though for only a second before an explosion of burning pain engulfed the right side of her face as her vision in said eye faded out into blackness.

She screamed out in agony as the fervent feeling traveled all the way down to her right hand, seemingly scorching her fingertips. Him had slashed her vertically across her right eye, the gash beginning at the middle of her brow before venturing down to the middle of her cheek, adjacent to her right nostril. Her once mocha colored eye, was now bleeding profusely and enflamed with a possible infection. She whimpered in pain, chocking on her hysterical sobs of anguish, as her hand twitched toward her eye to caress the wound but she refrained from doing so, as to not cause herself anymore pain.

She heard Elizabeth's cries of concern and worry, but they were over powered by a deep, almost melodic voice.

**"A parting gift"**

Just like that, Him enveloped Elizabeth in his giant talons before taking to the skies.

Eden flickered in and out of consciousness, as her aching ribs were nothing compared to the pain that engulfed her face. She without a doubt had more then a couple of broken ribs, such an assault shouldn't leave you with anything less. Her mind wavered between reality and fantasy, images playing out before her as if she were watching a movie before fading off into the depths of her mind. Images of a mechanical beast that rivaled that of Him, appeared before her. She was awe struck, was this what she had the capability to create? Yes, she would build this godly creature, and she would give him life.

It parted it's silver, plated jaws and spoke to her in a tone so warm and tender that it drove her heart and legs to burn with adrenaline. It's words rooted themselves deep into her mind, sending her thoughts reeling with endless possibilities. She struggled to her blistered feet and pushed herself forward with unbridled determination toward her father's workshop, despite the fact that she just might lose her eye. It's voice ringing like a bell continuously throughout her clouded thoughts.

**"I want to be born."**

And so it shall be.


End file.
